


Titfucking

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Meg are married, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Megstiel - Freeform, No Fluff, Smut, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Castiel gives some loving to Meg’s breasts.





	Titfucking

Castiel had been waiting all day to get home to his wife. She returned from a business trip and he was looking forward to seeing her in person and showering her with love and affection. Castiel loved his wife and missed her dearly whenever she had to leave. He tried to get the day off from work, but couldn’t. At the end of the day, he clocked out and rushed home as fast as he could. Upon entering his home, it seemed to be awfully quiet.

“Meg? Hon?”

Castiel removed his trench coat and placed it on the hook next to the door. He toed off his shoes and emptied out his pockets. Castiel searched the kitchen, living room, all over the downstairs for Meg. She was nowhere to be seen. _Huh. Maybe she’s sleeping. _He headed up the stairs to the second floor, undoing his tie along the way. He walked into the master bedroom and was greeted with a most beautiful sight. Meg was laying in bed, naked and pleasuring herself. She looked very much like she was enjoying it. Castiel watched her as he disrobed.__

“Castiel…” Meg moaned. “I’ve been waiting for you. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

Castiel climbed into bed with Meg and kissed her. “I missed you so much, beautiful. I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He reached between her legs and felt how messy she was. She must have been at it for a while. “God, I love you so much.”

“Shut up and do me, Cas.”

Castiel groaned. He loved it when Meg was like this, all hot and bothered and wanting to be fucked. They had a very healthy relationship, sex and intimacy included. They had a rule about no masturbation when they were apart from each other. It made their time together that much more exciting and intense. Meg had only been gone for three days, but for Castiel it seemed an eternity. “I was hoping to do something a little different tonight.” Meg looked up at her husband, confused. “I want to rub my cock in between your breasts while you play with yourself. I want to make a mess all over you.”

“I’m so down for that, baby.” Meg smiled.

Castiel sat on top of Meg, admiring his view. Meg smiled at him and played with her breasts. “Is this what you want, Cas?” Castiel nodded, stroking himself. “That’s it, sweetheart. Get yourself hard for me.” Meg whimpered as she pinched her nipples. “Cas, please…”

Castiel took that as his cue. He pushed Meg’s breasts together and slipped his cock in between them. He slowly worked up a rhythm and was pumping steadily, trying his best to keep Meg’s breasts tight around his dick. “Fuck, this is better than I imagined.” Castiel looked down at his wife. She was enjoying this just as much as he was. It was then that Castiel realized Meg probably couldn’t reach herself with him on top of her. “Meg honey, hold your tits together for me, okay?” She nodded and did as he asked. Castiel reached behind him and played with Meg’s pussy.

“Cas!” Meg gasped. “Oh my God. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop…”

Castiel smiled at hearing his wife moan with pleasure, it made his cock harder if that was even possible. He continued fingering Meg, getting her orgasm fairly quickly. Meg lay there on the bed, panting and feeling boneless. Castiel turned his attention back to his wife’s large breasts. He pushed them together and fucked them hard and fast, coming all over Meg’s chest and neck. He plopped down next her on the bed, breathing hard.   
  
“Fuck, that was amazing.”


End file.
